


Caring for Your Omega

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Fluffy Smut, Lawyer!Castiel, M/M, alpha!Castiel, cumming untouched, lovemaking, mechanic!Dean, omega!dean, this might be some of the fluffiest smut I’ve written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 23:30:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11588409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Castiel’s been working long hours at the firm, and Dean’s feeling a little lonely.





	Caring for Your Omega

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drdean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drdean/gifts).



> This is for the wonderful @dr-dean! She had donated to my All-American/Grandma fund (I know, I know, that was AGES ago). I’m a horrible person, not getting this done in a timely manner BUT IT IS DONE AND SO ENJOY! *flees*
> 
> Much thanks to @trisscar368 and @madamelibrarian for beta’ing.

Castiel sighed as he pulled free the thick blue tie he always wore, hanging up his trench coat as he sniffed out his Omega. Dean was in the kitchen, humming softly as he cooked dinner, and Castiel slid up behind him, pressing kisses to the back of his neck. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Hey, Cas,” Dean said, turning his head to kiss his Alpha. He reached over and knocked back the last of his whiskey. 

“Apologies for being late,” Castiel said softly, “There was an issue at the firm involving two of the partners.” 

“Let me guess- Michael and Lucifer?” Dean asked, turning around and nuzzling into Castiel’s neck. 

Castiel nodded, wrapping his arms around Dean. “Yes, apparently Lucifer found it appropriate to call his older brother, and I quote, “an intergalactic cocksucker” in front of the entire firm.” 

Dean chuckled, low in his throat. “I don’t know what your father was thinking, making  _ both  _ of them partner. They don’t agree on anything.” 

“Very true, and both are very stubborn, even for Alphas,” Castiel hummed. “But they’ve found good mates in your younger brothers.” 

Dean snorted. “How did Sammy deal with Lucifer? He hates it when he fights with Michael.” 

The Alpha chuckled, remembering the scene. “Sam scolded Lucifer right in front of everyone himself and threatened to not allow Lucifer to knot him for the next month.” 

Dean winced, knowing that Sam was also in a sense punishing himself. “Even if he’s in heat?”

“Even then,” Castiel smiled. “Adam looked like he was about to tell Michael the same thing when Michael started yelling at Lucifer.” 

Dean sighed. “I’m glad you don’t really fight with anyone,” he said. 

“Not like you’d be there to see it happen,” Castiel teased. “What’s for dinner tonight?” 

“I thought I’d try my spin on Benny’s chicken and sausage gumbo,” Dean said. 

Castiel groaned. “You’re going to make me fat, Omega.” 

Dean batted honey gold lashes at his Alpha. “Not if you work it off by knotting me,” he hummed. 

Castiel growled and smacked Dean’s ass. “Did you make potato salad to go with it?” he asked. 

Dean whimpered and smirked up at Castiel. “C’mon, Cas, you should know me better than that,” he said. 

 

Dinner was finished in a few short minutes, and the time eating was quiet as Dean allowed Castiel to decompress from a long day at the firm. When they finished, Dean put the plates in the sink and washed the cast iron skillet that he had used. Drying it on the stove, he sauntered over to Castiel and slipped onto his lap. He had been thinking about his mate all day, and definitely throughout cooking, eating, and cleaning the kitchen up. He was more than a little wound up, and besides, they hadn’t spent much time together lately.  “I need you, Alpha,” he whispered. 

“How do you need me, Dean?” Castiel asked, running his fingers through sandy hair. 

Dean allowed his head to fall back in pleasure. “I need you to make love to me, Alpha.” 

Castiel raised a brow. Normally Dean was the kinkier one of the two, and Castiel had instilled a rule that Dean wears nothing but panties all the time. For him to ask for a gentle night usually meant one thing. “Are you feeling okay, baby?” he asked lowly. 

“Not really,” Dean admitted. “Needy and lonely.” 

Castiel nodded. He had been putting in longer hours at the firm than usual, and that meant Dean was feeling neglected. It didn’t help that Dean still didn’t  realize that he’s the most beautiful Omega Castiel’s ever laid eyes on and didn’t understand how a “lowly” mechanic ended up with a high powered lawyer from the best firm in the county. “I’m sorry, little one, I didn’t mean to neglect you like this,” he whispered. “Go turn the stove off, I think the cast iron’s dry now.” He patted Dean’s ass gently. “And then come find me in the bedroom.” 

“Yes, Alpha,” Dean murmured, inhaling Castiel’s scent one last time before going to do what Castiel asked. 

Castiel made his way to the bedroom, sighing as he stripped off his suit jacket and tie. He was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt when Dean’s solid form pressed up behind him, fingers reaching up to meet Cas’.

“Let me do that for you, Alpha,” Dean said. 

“Dean, this is about you,” Castiel protested, turning in his Omega’s arms. 

“And I want to do this for you,” Dean insisted. “Please?”

Castiel smiled, loving his Omega more and more with each minute of his life. “If you want,” he hummed, “then I certainly have no objection, my beautiful husband.” 

Dean’s cheeks flushed pink as he undid Cas’s buttons individually, kissing the slowly exposed skin as it came into his view and he sighed softly, wanting to touch and savor Castiel. He hadn’t complained about Castiel working such long hours at the firm. The past three cases he’s been on had been big media sensations and between the firm wanting Castiel to actually pander to journalists as well as the way these cases had progressed, he had been getting home later and later. Dean knew that this could happen on occasion, and didn’t mind it. 

But he was lonely, and wanting his Alpha. Weekends and heats had been Dean’s only salvation as of late, but he wanted his Alpha for longer than a week of sex spurred on by hormones and animalistic instincts. He wanted the kind of sex they had when they first got together. Passionate and like there was nothing else in the universe but the two of them. 

Cas’s shirt unbuttoned and untucked from his slacks, Dean stood up straight and exchanged another slow, loving kiss with Castiel, humming as his Alpha hungrily devoured his mouth. Castiel’s warm fingers gently yanked the almost threadbare Black Sabbath T Shirt Dean had been wearing from the hole filled jeans and pulled it over his head, exposing Dean’s own heaving chest to Castiel’s hungry gaze. 

“Dean. . .” he breathed, leaning in to nose at Dean’s neck. The Omega sighed and leaned his head out of Castiel’s way to allow the Alpha more access. “You’re beautiful, you know that? Beautiful and perfect. I’m so thankful to call you mine.” 

Dean purred, even as he turned pink with embarrassment. 

“You are, you know,” Castiel hummed as he gently ran his teeth over the mating mark on Dean’s shoulder, listening to him moan. “Beautiful and perfect. How many Omegas would’ve stayed by my side after  _ months  _ of neglect?” 

“You haven’t neglected me, Alpha,” Dean murmured softly. 

“Yes, I have,” Castiel said. “My little Omega deserves to be loved and worshipped every day, not just on the weekends or during heats.” He began to kiss his way down Dean’s chest, fingers nimbly opening the belt sitting low on Dean’s hips. 

Dean groaned as Castiel stopped on his descent down his chest to take a detour to light pink nipples, licking and sucking the right one until it was hard and red before making his way over to ensure that the left one followed suit. Never once did he stop undoing Dean’s belt until it was open. When that was done, he began working open Dean’s pants. 

“This is about you, Dean,” he whispered against the soft skin of his Omega. “All about my gorgeous, wonderful,  _ perfect  _ Omega.” 

He could hear Dean mewling, panting, begging for more, and Castiel was only too happy to oblige. He slipped the pants down Dean’s legs, along with his panties, licking his lips as the scent of his perfect, horny Omega permeated his nose. 

Dean stepped out of his pants and pressed his lips against Castiel’s, his own fingers fumbling with the belt and slacks that he still wore and mouthed along his jaw. Castiel allowed it, moaning softly as Dean made short work and soon, they were both naked, kissing and mouthing over sensitive spots, pressing up against each other. 

Castiel reached down and took both of their cocks in one hand and began stroking them, watching Dean’s jade eyes close in pleasure and hear a soft sigh escape his lips. 

“You’re so good to me, baby,” he whispered tenderly. “Let me be good to you now.” 

Dean nodded, giving a shaky laugh. “You’re good to me every day you come home,” he murmured, leaning in for another kiss. 

Castiel chuckled softly and kissed Dean back. “You know what I mean.” 

Dean hummed and leaned into Castiel, hips rolling into Castiel’s strong fist. 

“I can smell how wet you are for me, Omega,” Castiel breathed, still stroking them nice and slow. “How much you need me, need my knot in your tight little ass. How much you long for me. I’m here now, baby.” 

Dean groaned and buried his head into Castiel’s shoulder. “Alpha, please,” he whispered. 

“Do you need me, little Omega?” Castiel asked huskily. “Do you need my knot?” 

“Yes, Alpha, fuck,” Dean swore, hips stuttering. 

“How do you want to take my knot?” Castiel hummed. 

“Wanna ride you nice and slow, Cas, please,” Dean groaned. 

Castiel smiled. “Then come ride me, little one.” He slowly withdrew from Dean, ignoring the pitiful whine his Omega made at the loss of physical contact. He climbed into the bed and went to lay down, but Dean, only a couple steps behind him, shook his head. Smiling, Castiel sat up with his back on the strong oak headboard. 

Dean straddled Castiel’s lap, using the headboard for leverage as he slowly sank down onto Castiel’s throbbing cock, groaning as he felt the stretch and slight burn. 

“Did you not open yourself?” Castiel tsked. 

“I had a plug in until about ten minutes before you came home,” Dean admitted, finally feeling Castiel bottom out inside of him with a loud, pleasurable groan. “Fuck, yes, feel so full. . .” 

“How full?” Castiel whispered, brushing his hand over Dean’s stomach.

“So full, fuck, yes,” Dean groaned, starting to ride Castiel nice and slow, his head lolled back and showing off his mating claim as his hips rolled. 

They didn’t exchange many words after that. Castiel had surged up to kiss and nip along Dean’s tanned skin, sucking fresh bruises into the skin. Dean moaned and whined and swore as he bounced slowly, hands eventually removing themselves from the headboard while he knotted his fingers into Castiel’s hair. Castiel’s nails raked along Dean’s back, raising red marks of passion to match the Omega’s new necklace of possessive hickies that the Alpha left behind. 

It was a very welcome change of pace from the frantic pace they normally took, and Castiel was glad that his Omega wanted this- no,  _ needed  _ this. In a way he did too. 

Dean’s pace increased as he chased his orgasm, panting and mewling in the only way that he could. The slick sound of his ass meeting the tops of Castiel’s thighs as he fucked himself on the Alpha’s thick cock, feeling the even thicker knot starting to form and press against his rim. 

“I wish I could take a picture right now,” Castiel whispered, watching his Omega take what pleasure  _ he  _ wanted, watched him become lost in his own pleasure and not worry too much about his Alpha. “You’re breathtaking like this Dean, fuck.” 

“Cas, Alpha,” Dean panted, feeling sweat trickle down his neck as he continued to fuck himself harder and faster on his mate’s length. His eyes were blown black, and Castiel’s very touch as he gripped Dean’s hips and exchanged a heated kiss with him was fire, a fire that spread into his very core and made the tingling in his spine that indicated his end was near come all that much closer, burning brighter. 

“Are you going to cum on my knot, little Omega?” Castiel growled, kissing the corners of Dean’s mouth. “Are you going to cum untouched like the precious treasure that you are?” 

“Yes, Alpha, please, may I?” Dean asked pleadingly. He’s not sure if he could hold off if Castiel told him to.

“Cum for me, Dean,” Castiel commanded. “Cum for your Alpha.” 

Dean gave a cry of pleasure and came, slick gushing down Cas’ cock and easing his knot in the rest of the way as cum stained Dean’s stomach and Castiel’s chest.

Castiel finished thrusting his knot into Dean with a groan and tied the two of them together, trembling as his dick pumped cum into his now pliant Omega. 

Castiel gently pulled out of Dean once his knot deflated twenty minutes later and got up to get a clean washcloth from the bathroom. He took his time cleaning up the messy Omega, making sure that cum and slick weren’t going to stick and dry to his skin before giving himself a quick wipe down. Dean made little purring sounds as he did so, and Castiel gave a warm smile at them. 

"What do you need, Dean?" Castiel asked as he pulled Dean back onto his lap.    
"Glass of water," the Omega murmured as he nuzzled into his Alpha.    
Castiel sighed a sigh of relief, getting up to pour the requested drink in the bathroom, Dean nuzzling into the Alpha’s pillow. He was afraid that Dean’s somewhat unhealthy drinking habits would have increased by now due to the lack of attention the Alpha had paid his Omega. It’s happened before, but Dean also knew whiskey wasn’t going to help much after a round of sex. 

Returning to the bed, he helped his Omega back into an upright position and fed him the water, murmuring lovingly as Dean drank thirstily. 

“Was that good for you, Dean?” Castiel asked softly. 

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled, nuzzling into Castiel’s neck. “‘T was good.” 

Castiel smiled and kissed the top of Dean’s head. “Good.” 

Tomorrow, he was going to ask for a two week vacation, and he was going to take Dean somewhere.They both could use the vacation, and Castiel wanted to make sure his Omega knew that the Alpha loved him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
